Last dance
by Victory87
Summary: This was our last evening together...


Challenge of the day: Last dance (forum :Hogwarts Online II) thanks to Inkfire my beta :)

My Lord has fallen a few days ago, I didn't believe it at the beginning, but I know that he will return soon of course, as I know that I must wait for him, he will take his time and come back more powerful than ever. I have done my last work for him, torturing the Longbottoms, I know the Ministry will be coming for me, they will put me in jail, like my husband and all the Death Eaters, even if some have changed their mind, saying that they were "under a spell". I don't care, I have always been and I always will be loyal to Him. _Toujours pur_, it is the most important, to have a pure world.

I come back to my house with my husband, we are covered in blood, but we won't clean up. Because it is the last time we have others' blood on our bodies, because it is the last time we serve our Lord. We know that the next time will come, but we know as well that we will spend years in prison, we will be broken, we will become insane.

I go upstairs, Rodolphus goes to have a glass of Firewhiskey. I put on my favourite lipstick, rearrange my hair and go back to him. I take my time, it is the last time I'm seeing my house, I know that when our Lord comes back, we'll be dead or too many people will be looking for us, they will be watching this place, as if we were stupid enough to come right back here. I must admit I didn't marry Rodolphus for love, although I don't think any other man could have been better, we are similar... so I like this house, I feel relaxed here, and I know that nothing can dirty this feeling.

I come back downstairs, Rodolphus' sad face tells me that he knows, like me, that this is our last evening of freedom. We won't try to flee, because we are proud to serve our Lord. I know that he would like to stay free with me, but we have to go there, to Azkaban, and prove our loyalty, unlike all those cowards who serve the Dark Lord only out of fear. This is the reason why we are the favourites, we fear him indeed, but we want so much to have a better world, and this yearning is stronger than the fear.

I sit in a big black armchair, I remember all the nights our Lord gave us the honour of coming here.

"Bellatrix, take this. To our last free evening together," my husband says, handing me a glass.

"I hope he will come back very soon," I whisper while taking it.

"I hope so, too."

When we clink glasses, it is like the promise of better times soon to come. We drink, and he seizes my hands.

"Come here Bellatrix."

"What do you want from me?"

"Can I have one last dance?"

"Since you asked so nicely."

He puts his hands around me, a sad music starting to be heard, my favourite... My eyes start stinging, no I won't cry, it is not over, it cannot be over.

"Don't cry my love," he whispers in my ear.

"I am not that weak," I hiss back, my voice small.

"You know, this can't be the last time."

"It cannot be over," I fiercely agree.

"It won't, we just have to wait."

"Patience is not my strongest point..."

"I know that so well, darling."

I feel him hold me harder, closer to him. I hug him more fiercely in response. Gently, he kisses my hair.

"Don't do this," I tell him.

"Why?"

"It's making me feel sadder."

"Don't be, I promise you, my love, it's not over."

We stay here, in each other's arms, for maybe two hours. Finally he closes the little distance between us, our lips touch, kissing tenderly, we part for breath, kissing again more desperately, putting all of our feelings into this one kiss. When we break it, I know that it's time. They chose this moment to take us, to put us in jail forever.

"I wanted to offer you more than one last dance..." he says softly.

"I know, but remember, my love, it's not over."

"I will never forget."

I can feel myself blush, it is the first time I've ever called him _my love_. I hear a lot of noise in the street already, they will break through the door, and fight us. Of course, Mr and Mrs Lestrange will never go down without a fight. We are going to hurt them, maybe kill. What a shame if we let them catch us without fighting. This is our last dance. We watch our beautiful door explode, already they are bursting in, one last glance at each other and we are fighting, although we know the end to this fight already.

We lose, two against fifty aurors, they were that afraid, needing to be fifty to attack us, the filthy, cowardly creatures. I send one last look to my husband.

"Save your real last dance for me," he mouths.

_Of course my love_, I think smiling at him, _don't worry, it will never ending like this_.


End file.
